Madalyn Stark
by tiffanytwisted1
Summary: Madalyn Stark is the adopted daughter of Tony and Pepper Stark. She lost her memories of childhood after the battle of NY, keeping a sense of self. After she begins to have nightmares featuring a certain god of mischief, will the Avengers spill before it's too late? Pepperony. NOT AN OC/LOKI FIC! Rated T for minor cursing and because I'm paranoid. Visit my profile for Maddie's!
1. Chapter 1

"Madalyn's Nightmare"

(Summary: Madalyn is a fourteen year old sports prodigy, as well as the adopted daughter of Tony and Pepper Stark. After the battle of NY, she lost all of her memories of her parents and baby brother. She later regained a sense of self (birthday, name, age) and her knowledge, ust not memories. After Maddie starts suffering from nightmares featuring a certain god of mischief, and she starts seeing him following her, will the Avengers have to spill before it's too late?)

Maddie appeared in the middle of an icy looking world. Snowflakes fell lazily from the inky sky and caught in her hair. She looked around warily. She seemed to be in the middle of a field. Her breath rose in a cloud in front of her. A clear, British voice came from behind her. It carried faint essence of Thor's tone, but it wasn't full of good-natured gruffness like the god of thunder. This voice was cold and sent chills down her spine.

"Hello, Madalyn." Maddie froze as solid as the ground beneath her bare feet. The speaker strode in front of her. He was tall and lean, with emerald eyes and high cheekbones that jutted out under pale skin. He was dressed in loose yet somehow form-fitting black leather that covered him from the neck down, and he carried a golden scepter with two sharp points that curled together around a glowing blue gemstone. Maddie was instantly intimidated, but was determined not to show it.

"How do you know me?" She demanded, fighting to keep her fingers from curling into fists.

"How do you not know me?" He asked, genuine surprise appearing on his face. "You are Stark's daughter, yes?" Madalyn bit her lip. If this man knew her father, maybe he wasn't much of a threat.

"Yes, Tony Stark. Iron Man." She said. He smirked, coming closer to her, still circling. "I thought so. You see, I have a certain grudge against him." Ok, maybe he was a threat. A billionaire's daughter could be a powerful weapon, Pepper had told her that much. She winced as a sharp tip nicked her arm, drawing a bead or two of blood. "What kind of grudge?" Maddie asked through the pain. "All will be found out in time, Madalyn. For example, I'm sure that the two of us will become fast friends. But now, you must return to your world, and I to mine. Farewell." With that, Maddie seemed to sink back into a dark cloud, awakening in her bed. Light poured in through her window, the honking of car horns on Fifth Avenue far below her. Maddie climbed out of bed, padding across her cool flagstone floor. She arrived in the main kitchen, where she found her parents having coffee and reading the NY Times.

"Morning, Maddie." Her father said, ruffling her red curls as she sat between him and Pepper. "Morning, dad. Morning, Mom. I just had the most whacked-out dream." She said, accepting the glass of juice that Pepper offered.

'What kind of dream?" Pepper asked, watching as Maddie disinterestedly swirled the drink around her glass. 'I was in this really, this really cold place. I mean, it was snowing and my breath was clouding up, but I couldn't feel it." She said, finally taking a half-hearted sip. "And then, this English guy just… appeared out of nowhere." Both of her parents looked up, concerned, when she mentioned someone English. "You mean Thor?" Tony said, putting down the finance section. "No, he had black hair, emerald eyes; he was wearing black leather…" Tony's eyes flashed like he had just had a revelation. "Did he have a scepter? A gold one with two blades and a glowing blue thing at the end?" "Yeah, actually."

"Maddie, you're bleeding." Pepper interrupted. She grabbed Maddie's arm. "Yeah, the guy kinda nicked me, but I didn't think anything of it." Tony took Maddie's other arm. "Did he take any?" "What?" "Did he take any blood?" "Just a couple of drops, but he-"He got up. "I'm gonna call Banner and Capsicle. Maybe Hawkeye and Natasha, too. This is really serious. Is this the first time you've had this dream?" He said urgently. "Yeah." "Did he mention anything about me or the Avengers?" "Yeah, he said that he had a grudge against you." "Did he say anything about seeing you again?" "No, but he said that we would become fast friends and that "all would be discovered in time"." That silenced Tony and Pepper.

LATER

"Mom, Dad, I'm heading to practice! Have fun with your Avengers friends!" Maddie called, her sport bag over her shoulder. Today it was packed with her track uniform, running shoes, and water bottle, along with her cab pass. "And I'll be home a little later; the team and I have a surprise for coach Hiddleston's birthday!"

"Have fun, honey! No trips to the emergency room!" Pepper yelled from the rec room. "Don't worry, Mom. I have my wrap!" Maddie rode the elevator down to street level and exited Stark tower. She flagged down a taxi and climbed in. "52nd. First and A, please." The driver took off.

"Randolph High?" He said. He had a thick Jersey accent. "Yeah." "Lemme guess. Sports practice." "Yeah, track." "Oh, my niece is a cheerleader there." "Oh." Maddie wasn't sure where to take the conversation, finding the hustle and bustle of Manhattan more interesting.

They arrived at the high school, finding a cluster of boys and girls around Maddie's age standing around. Maddie swiped her pass and exited the cab. She quickly swept her long red bush into a ponytail and went into the locker room. She changed and came out into the crowd. As she chatted with her friends, she caught a glimpse of a man staring across the street. He didn't stick out, except for the fact that he seemed to be staring right at her. He was wearing a dark green button down shirt and black jeans. He had onyx hair down to just above his shoulders, and his emerald eyes were piercing.

"Ok, team." She heard Coach Hiddleston say. She turned back, and the man was gone. "Warm up, guys!" coach Hiddleston said, then turned to his clipboard. Maddie did some calf stretches, and then ran in place for a minute. Then she sidled up to her coach.

"Coach Hiddleston?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes, Maddie?" He said, turning to face her. "I think that someone's following me." She confessed. He looked at her seriously. "Do you think that they're deliberately following you, or could it be coincidence?" he glanced around above her head, his eyes locking on the man across the road. "I think he's following me. He was walking alongside the road beside my cab, and he was just across the street when you told us to warm up." Suddenly Coach Hiddleston's hand grasped her shoulder. "Is he wearing a green shirt and black jeans?" "Yes, coach." "Does he have black hair to just above his shoulders and green eyes?" "Yeah." "Then he's still there."

AT STARK TOWER

"All will be discovered in time… All will be discovered in time… What could that mean?" Steve Rogers muttered to himself.

"Judging on Madalyn's past, it could mean any number of things." Bruce Banner observed.

"Loki has expressed interest in young Madalyn before now." Thor said.

"What kind of interest?" Natasha said eerily. "An interest to know one of his victims better. I doubt that his intentions are pure."

"Damn right they're not pure." Tony said, pacing the rec room. "And if he thinks that he's even going to get close to my daughter…" He growled.

"I'm sure that Maddie's perfectly safe at track, Tony." Pepper said. Then JARVIS spoke up.

"Sir, Agents Hill and Fury are requesting entrance." "Let 'em in, JARVIS." A few moments later, Agents Maria Hill and Director Nick Fury came striding into the rec room. Fury spoke first.

"Stark, why in the hell would you let your already exposed daughter out alone when a mass murderer is after her?! Thanks to the chip you guys implanted-"

"You **CHIPPED** Maddie?!" Hawkeye yelped. "Thanks to the **CHIP** you guys implanted, she's now trackable by Loki and anyone who wants to get their hand on her. Pepper, what was one of the first things you taught her about safety?"

"A… a billionaire's daughter can be an important bargaining chip." Pepper said quietly.

"Exactly. And the daughter of an Avenger who is a billionaire and the CEO of a very large company could be useful to anyone, not just Loki." Hill said.

"JARVIS, track Madalyn!" Tony barked.

"Yes, sir." The assistant replied. "Sir, Madalyn is currently running in circles around the Phillip A. Randolph High School track course. I'm feeling proud to say that she's far ahead of her teammates." Everyone smiled.

"Young Madalyn is one of the fittest young women I know. She could outrun even the fastest on Asgard. Including Loki." He added defiantly.

"But she can't defend herself against sorcery, Thor. Even if she could, she's no match for him physically, either." Hawkeye said, weighing her chances.

(A/N: Please review! This is my first story and I would like to know if anyone is OOC.)


	2. Author's Note

**I am looking for someone on tumblr or DeviantArt to draw Maddie. If you are interested, please PM me or leave a review. The next update should be coming shortly, (I went to somewhere there was internet, and, like a dumbdumb, I forgot my flash drive. Sharks, don't eat me! As always, alert me of your presence by reviewing or favoriting, and stay awesome! 3**


	3. Chapter 2: In Which Maddie is Sleepless

Madalyn Stark

Chapter Two: In Which Maddie is Sleepless

(**A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys! I have no excuses… **

**Loki and Maddie: Yes you do!**

**Me: *claps hand over their mouths* none that I care to admit…**

**Loki: *Smiles***

**Me: *faints***

**Maddie: Not again… *shoves Loki out of the room* Go on! You're not helping any!**

**Anyway, prepare for some angst, with a dash of fluffiness and a little humor and family feels sprinkled in on the side.)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**At about five AM, **Maddie slept. Or, at least, tried to. Mostly she lay wide awake in her full bed, listening to Thor's snores above her room. She had been awake all night, pinching herself and splashing cold water onto her face from her private bathroom. No nightmares, though. Her eyelids sagged, but she wouldn't let them close. She dragged herself up and over to get her laptop. Maybe browsing on Tumblr would help a little. She logged into her dashboard and had been browsing memes for a few minutes when a message popped up. King Silvertongue, the username said. Maddie raised an eyebrow.

King Silvertongue: Hello, Madalyn. I haven't seen you yet tonight. Have you missed me?

Maddie startled. Who the hell was this creeper?

Comicbooknerd_47: Um… Do I know you?

King Silvertongue: In a sense…

Maddie shut her laptop with a jerk. _Damn it, damn it, damn it._

**3 Sleepless Hours Later…**

Madalyn Stark stumbled into the kitchen, ramming into Thor. Her brown eyes had dark bags under them, and she seemed uncoordinated to say the least. He caught her shoulders in his large hands.

"Morning, Maddie Lynn." Tony said, planting a quick kiss on top of her head.

"Hi, sweetie." Pepper greeted her.

"Morning." Maddie swayed slightly in Thor's grasp. He looked at her concernedly.

"Are you all right?" Thor asked. That brought Bruce and Clint to their feet. Bruce looked at her face.

"Maddie, did you sleep AT ALL?" Hawkeye asked, sitting her down.

"No. No nightmares, though." She would NOT tell them about the Tumblr chat.

"Maddie, that's ridiculous. You're a growing girl and you need sleep." Natasha said, concern knitting her brows together. Bruce nodded in agreement. "Are you sure that you should go to school today?" Pepper asked. "I'm fine, Mom."

"I'll give you a ride." Tony piped up, jingling a pair of car keys.

About forty five minutes later, Tony and Maddie were riding in a shiny silver Porsche through the streets of Manhattan. Tony turned to his daughter. She was almost asleep in the passenger's seat.

"Maddie." He said, reaching across and placing a hand on her knee.

"Mm?" She snapped her head up. "You realize that if you see this guy, you turn tail and get the hell out of there, right?" "Yeah, Dad." "Even if he has one of us or one of your friends?" Maddie paused. She didn't really have many friends at school, really. "Yeah." By this time, they had arrived at Philip A. Randolph High School, home of the Tigers. "Love you, Mads." "Love you too, Dad."

LATER

LUNCH

Maddie set her tray down at the table she shared with her two close friends Amber and Peter. Peter looked up and asked her through a mouthful of pizza:

"Mads, why didn't you get a taco? I know they're your favorite." Amber's eyes asked the same question. She was mute.

"Not hungry." She answered, unwrapping her plastic Spork and picking at her plate of Jell-O. "Come on, spill." He coaxed. "NOTHING." She snapped.

PRE-ALGEBRA

Madalyn shifted in her seat and tapped her sneakers. Her head was resting on her hand, but she was dozing. Her eyes closed, and a dream set in.

_Pepper and Tony are being herded by a bunch of slimy alien creatures. _

"_Maddie! Run!" Tony yells, panic in his normally cool voice. Maddie turns to obey, but instead runs smack into the man from her dream. He grabs her shoulders in an alarmingly strong grip and whips her around, so that she is forced to watch as her parents are shot to death by the Chitauri…_

"NOOO!" Maddie screamed, falling out of her seat. Mrs. Evans, her Pre-Al teacher, ran over and helped her up.

"Madalyn, are you all right?" she asked, her quivery old-lady voice snapping into Maddie's mind. "It… It was my… My parents…" Mrs. Evans looked surprised. "Perhaps you should visit the nurse..." "No, I'll be all right. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

ON THE WAY TO LACROSSE

Maddie, Amber and Peter walked slowly to the gymnasium for lacrosse. Peter was in the drama club, and he was talking about the play that they were doing this year.

"… So, Maddie, you should audition. I think that you'd make a really good Les Mis prostitute. Mads? Mads, are you listening?" Maddie's head jerked up. "Yeah. Gee, I'm drowning in your compliment." "Jeez. Lighten up a little. It's good for you, kid." Amber stuck her tongue out. She was mute, but a ton of fun. They made it to the gym, where they saw the coach. Maddie froze. Coach Hiddleston wasn't there. Instead it was someone with black hair and very familiar green eyes.

"Maddie, are you coming?" Peter asked. Amber looked at her inquisitively. "I-um, I have to go. Ton of homework to do. Bye." Maddie raced out of the gym as fast as she could go. She whipped out her Stark phone to text her dad.

"**Dad, I'm coming straight home. Getting a cab or walking. Want anything from Starbucks?" **

"**Caramel frap, please. Why R U coming home? Isn't there lacrosse tonight?" **

"**Didn't like the look of substitute coach. Hiddles wasn't there." **

"**Ok. Mom says get her a strawberry cappuccino." **

"**Kk. See yu in a while. Love you." **

"**You too, Mads." **

At the Starbucks nearest Stark Tower, Maddie placed an order for medium mocha latte, large strawberry cappuccino, and extra large caramel frappe. She sat down at a table in the crowded coffee shop to wait. An alarming revelation came over her. Wait. Coach Hiddleston and that creeper looked almost exactly alike. Only the hair and eyes were different. Shit.

"Madalyn Stark?" Maddie jumped up and went to retrieve her order. At the counter, a girl of about twenty waited on her. She had green and purple streaks mixed in with her black glossy hair, and a nose ring.

"One extra-large caramel frappe, one large strawberry cappuccino, and one medium mocha latte?"

"Yeah. Thanks." "That'll be twenty-fifty." Maddie paid and left the coffee shop, only to find that the weak sun of early spring had disappeared behind a large bank of clouds. Snowflakes drifted lazily down and settled on her hair. Maddie ducked back into the shop for a minute to tug on her sage-green knitted beret and fingerless gloves. Her gray leather jacket wasn't quite built for the weather. She checked for her wallet and phone in her pocket and her messenger bag slung over one shoulder.

AT THE TOWER

After Maddie had buzzed in, she found a stunned looking Pepper and Tony, the latter of which was arguing on the phone.

"Of course Maddie doesn't have powers! That'd be ridiculous, Fury. Yes, yes, I know that she exhibits the traits of a mutant. IF she agrees we'll get her tested. No, I am not running tests on my daughter without her permission. She's only FOURTEEN."

"Test me for what?" Maddie whispered to Pepper, setting the Starbucks tray on the granite counter.

"SHIELD thinks that you have powers."

"Well, don't we all?"

"No, but we mean REAL powers. Invisibility, flight, things like that."

"I know that I don't have powers like that, Mom."

Tony hung up the phone after a curt goodbye.

"Hi, Maddie." "HI, Dad." He picked up his coffee and stirred it.

"Anything happen at school?"

"Nothing to report. Calc test was impossible, Peter told me that I should audition for the play, Coach wasn't there…"

"Coach Hiddleston wasn't there?" Pepper asked. "Nope. That's why I didn't go to practice." Tony nodded. Then he sat down on a stool across from her. "Maddie, I understand that you're going through some pretty tough shit right now, but SHIELD and I need you to do something." "Sure, Dad. What is it?" "We need you to take a few tests. Nothing like a school test. We're going to test if you have any superpowers."

SHIELD

Maddie stood in the Helicarrier, ready for testing. Tony had briefed her on everything that they were going to do. A blood test, a mentality test, and a general physical had already been completed. Maddie hurt from the neck down. She couldn't bend any farther than normal, she couldn't fly, and she couldn't do anything special so far. She rubbed her tailbone as Tony talked to the rest of the agents. Then something happened. Someone about her size rammed into her, as if swinging from the ceiling. He wore a red jumpsuit with black and blue markings. She flew about two feet as the person's thread broke. Maddie and the person both groaned. It was a very familiar groan, one that she heard just about every day. He stood up and took off his mask.

"Mads?"

"Peter?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**[A/N:** And… There! Plot twist! Bet you weren't expecting that! Anyway, so is Maddie a mutant? How will Tony react to Maddie's friend? The next chapter should be up sometime within the next two weeks, and for those of you who didn't visit my profile, Maddie's profile will be published very soon. Also, I am looking for someone on Deviantart or Tumblr to draw Maddie. Please PM me if you're willing. As always, R/R, as well as maybe give it a follow or a favorite. Stay awesome! 3]


End file.
